


Dragon Love

by Germanhowl



Series: The Dragon's Tales [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dragonlevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/pseuds/Germanhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smutty one-shot for all you fans of Dragonsong. It is rated M just to be safe. (WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND ERERI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Love

Eren let out a slight yawn as he sat down in the soft grass. He was growing tired of this journey but at the same time... he didn't want it to end. He had grown attached to his dragon companion and didn't want to lose him.

"Oi Eren..."

Eren was snapped back into reality at the sound of Levi calling his name.

"Yeah Le-"

Eren was cut short as the dragon in disguise locked lips with him. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he fell back onto the forest floor, still baffled over Levi`s sudden advance. His eyes went wide as Levi broke the kiss for a second.

"L-Levi... w-why are y-"

"Shut it brat..." Levi said as he cut the young knight off, "You don't know how long I`ve been wanting to do this..."

"Levi..." Eren muttered as his blush grew a deeper shade of red.

He flinched when Levi crashed his lips against his for a second time; a short gasp escaped him when the dragon forced his tongue in between his lips.

 _I gotta be dreaming... I gotta be..._ Eren repeated in his head but he wasn't going to deny the fact that it felt so good.

His sea-green eyes grew heavy with pleasure as he involuntary wrapped his arms around Levi`s neck. He felt somewhat disappointed when Levi broke the kiss for a second time.

"Shall I continue, Eren?"

Eren panted heavily and could only nod at Levi`s question. He was somewhat surprised when he noticed Levi`s eyes had become cat-like and his talons and tail had appeared but he didn't care. He just desperately wanted Levi to continue. He desperately wanted Levi period.

Levi smirked ever so slightly at his flustered prey squirming underneath him. He took the brunet`s hand in his own as he leaned down and huff a puff of smoke down Eren`s back, smirking in satisfaction as the young knight writhed even more. He licked and nipped at the shell of Eren`s ear, wanting to hear the brunet moan. Eren bit back a moan as the talons of Levi`s free hand grazed his bare chest from under his shirt.

"G-gah! L-Levi." he finally moaned.

Levi`s smirk turned into a wicked smile as he squeezed Eren`s hand and began to trail soft teasing kisses down Eren`s jawline to his collar bone, sucking on his soft pale skin every so often. His tail snaked around Eren`s waist and rubbed against the brunet`s crotch.

"Someone`s impatience." Levi purred.

"I-I... ah! Levi..." Eren stuttered as he tossed his head back, his blush grew a deeper shade of red as his whole body shivered in pleasure.

He let out a sharp gasp when the spikes of Levi`s tail undid his pants. He squeezed Levi`s hand and gripped his shoulder blade with the other hand. His eyes went wide when Levi`s wings sprouted from his back and covered them both. He bit his lip and let out a moan as Levi`s tail pulled his pants and undergarments off before wrapping around his inner thigh.

Levi sat up and let his free hand graze Eren`s shirt, tearing it with his talons as he continued to tease the brunet. He undid his own pants and pulled out his own length as he gaze locked on Eren`s. The dragon leaned back down and kissed the brunet roughly as he slowly grinded his cock against Eren`s. He loved how the young knight squirmed and pleaded for him to continue.

"Levi..." Eren whimpered as he felt Levi`s tail tease his entrance.

"What do you want, Eren~?" Levi purred as he slipped the tip of his tail inside the brunet`s entrance.

Eren let a sharp gasp escape his lips as he tilted his head back. His entire body shuddered in anticipation as Levi continued to grind.

"Y-You... I-I want you...L-Levi..." he said as he started to pant slightly.

Levi nodded slowly, smirking at how pitiful Eren sounded. He leaned down and sucked on the brunet`s collar bone before he slowly started to push his throbbing cock into the young knight's prostate. His ears pricked, loving the sound of Eren's loud moans. He glanced up at the brunet, a small smirk graced his lips as the brunet clenched his jaw.

Eren let go of Levi's shoulder and placed it on the forest floor to steady himself. He wrapped a leg around Levi's waist, shuddering in anticipation as he felt the tip of Levi's throbbing cock inside of him. It was driving him mad.

"Levi... Put it in..." He begged.

Levi sunk his fangs into the brunet's collar bone. He intended on making the brunet suffer for a while longer til he did what he was asked but was finding it hard himself due to Eren growing tight around what little cock he had in him.

"Dammit Eren... Why are you so tight already?" Levi purred.

"S-Sorry L-Levi... I-it's just m-my first time..." Eren replied as a the blush he wore grew a shade darker.

"First time, huh? And with a dragon too." Levi said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Eren whimpered slightly and nodded.

"Alright. Spread your leg and bend your back." Levi whispered as he spread Eren's legs further apart.

He moved his hands to grope the brunet's ass, spreading his cheeks as Eren rested his head on the forest floor. He bit his lip and moaned as he felt Levi's cock slowly start to slip deeper into him.

"On 3, okay Eren...? 3!"

Levi's ears pricked up as Eren's yell echoed through the clearing. He could help but groan himself as he thrust his cock deep into the brunet's tight entrance. There was a moment of silent panting between the two as Levi locked his narrow metallic grey gaze on Eren's sea-green eyes.

"W-What happened to one and two...?" Eren whimpered.

"I did say on three, didn't I brat?" Levi groaned.

Eren's cheeks grew a deep shade of red as he glanced away from Levi's gaze. Levi slowly started to move his hips so that the brunet could get use to the feeling of him inside him. He took the brunet's hand in one of his own and laced their fingers together while the other continued to rest on his ass. Eren shuddered as he felt Levi's hot breath run down his neck.

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned as he felt the dragon twitch from within him.

Levi smirked as the other moaned his name. He wrapped his tail around the brunet's throbbing cock and started to pump him as his thrusts became faster. He leaned down and captured Eren's lips with his own as the brunet writhed underneath him. He picked up the pace as he felt Eren shudder and moan.

The ways Levi teased was driving Eren crazy. His vision started to blur as Levi pounded into him. His breathing became erratic as his whole face turned a rosy shade of red.

"S-Say my name..." Levi said in between his own pants.

He sunk his fangs into the brunet's shoulder, groaning as he felt the heat of Eren's prostate start to tightly wrap around his twitching cock.

"L-Levi..." Eren utters in between his labored pants, "I-I c-cant... I-I'm g...gonna..."

Levi smirked, slowly licked the hint of blood that flowed from the mark he left on the brunet's shoulder as Eren released over his tail. He pounded into Eren a few more times before he released his own cum deep into the brunet, unraveling his tail from the boy's cock as he pulled out.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment as they tried to regain their breath.

"Eren... I lo-"

...

Eren's sea-green eyes opened as he jolted up from where he laid. He panted heavily as his whole body was drenched in sweat. His eyes flickered around the campsite before his gaze locked on Levi's. He ran a hand through his matted mop of brunet hair as a blush crossed his cheeks. He couldn't look Levi in the eye.

"That must've been one hell of a dream." Levi said as a slight smirk graced his face.

Eren's blush grew a shade brighter. He was beyond embarrassed that Levi had heard him.

"I-I..."

He cut himself off when he felt Levi's shadow suddenly hover over him. His eyes went wide when Levi suddenly grabbed his chin in between his thumb and index finger, forcing him to look into the dragon's metallic grey eyes. He was taking by complete surprise when Levi's lips crashed against his own for a quick but deep passionate second.

"I love you, shitty brat..." Levi whispered once they broke apart, "Now get some sleep."

Eren nodded slowly and laid back down, slowly drifting back to sleep. He silently hoped that his would continue the wonderful dream he had just had.


End file.
